Creature Movie Trips
Creature Movie Trips are a series of videos uploaded to the Creature Hub channel, showing the Creatures attending a movie, usually on the day it premieres, a midnight release, or movie marathons. Older trips generally took place at an AMC Theater, but newer ones have occurred at a nearby Alamo Drafthouse. Format I. Intro * Episodes 1-10, 14, 16-17) A conversation between the creatures usually filmed at the house. * (Episodes 11-13) The other creatures "leaving" James at the house. *(Episodes 15, 18-present) A theatrical, improvised skit featuring the Creatures dressing up as characters similar to the ones in the movie they are about to see. II. Pre-movie conversation/predictions in the car. III. Before the movie in the parking lot, in older episodes James would scream "We're going to see _____!" IV. Post-movie: thoughts and opinions on the Movie, originally filmed in the car, but recently has been filmed back at the office. Also in the older ones James, (If Present) would yell at people out the window. List of Movie Trips Note: * denotes a Creature who only appear in the skit, and do not attend the movie screening #''Avengers'' Movie Marathon (Dan, Jordan, Seamus, and James) #''The Amazing Spider-Man'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Max, and Seamus) #''Dark Knight Rises +'' Trilogy Marathon (Dan, Jordan, James, Max, and Seamus) #''Total Recall'' (Dan, Jordan, James, and Seamus) #''Looper(Dan, Jordan, James, and Seamus) #Taken 2'' (Dan, James, Sly, and Sp00n) #''Skyfall (Dan, Jordan, Seamus) #The Hobbit'' (Dan, Jordan, and Seamus) #''Die Hard'' Movie Marathon (Dan, Jordan, and Seamus) #''Oblivion (Dan, Jordan, and Monica) #Iron Man 3'' Movie Marathon (Dan, Jordan, Sly, James, and Aleks) #''Star Trek Into Darkness'' (Dan, Jordan, and Seamus) #''Man of Steel'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Seamus, Sly, Ze and Aleks) #''The Lone Ranger(Dan, Jordan, Monica, and Liz) #Pacific Rim (Dan, Jordan, Sly, James, and Aleks) #R.I.P.D.'' (Jordan, Sly and Seamus) #''The Wolverine'' (Dan, Jordan, Sly, James, and Aleks) #''Elysium'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Seamus, Sp00n) #''Kick-Ass 2(Dan, James, Seamus, Sly) #The World's End'' (Dan, James, Aleks) #''Riddick (Dan, Jordan, and Aleks) #Insidious: Chapter 2'' Movie Marathon (Sly, James and Aleks) #''Machete Kills(Sly, James, and Dan) #Escape Plan(James, Jordan, Aleks, and Dan) #Bad Grandpa (*Jordan, Aleks, James, Sly, and Dan) #Thor: The Dark World(Jordan, James, Sly and Dan) #The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug'' (*James, Aleks, Dan, Seamus, and Jordan) #''I, Frankenstein'' (Dan, Jordan and Sly) #''The Lego Movie'' (Dan, Jordan, and Sly) #''Robocop'' (Dan, Jordan, James, and Seamus) #''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (Dan, James, Aleks and Sly) #''Non-Stop'' (*Aleks, Jordan, Dan, Seamus, James and Sly) #''300: Rise of an Empire(Dan, Jordan, Seamus, and Sly) #Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' (Dan, Jordan, James, Sly, and Seamus) #[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XQKD6nAzpuM The Quiet One''s] (Dan, Aleks, Sly, and Seamus) #Amazing Spider-Man 2(*Seamus, Dan, Jordan, Aleks, and James # ''Godzilla(Kootra, Dan, James, Aleks, Sly) # X-Men: Days of Future Past (*Seamus, Jordan, Dan, James, Aleks, and Ze) # Edge of Tomorrow (*Aleks, Dan, Jordan, Seamus and Dex) # Transformers Age of Extinction (Aleks, Dan, Jordan, and Dex) # Dawn of the Planet of the Apes (*James, Jordan, and Dan) # Hercules (*James, Jordan, Dan, Aleks) # Guardians of the Galaxy (*Seamus, James, Aleks, Jordan and Dan) # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (*Aleks, *Jordan, Seamus, and Dan) Dude, Spoilers! Starting with Elysium, the Creatures had filmed a separate video where they give their ratings on the movie with spoilers. Since Dan had to edit out spoilers from previous movie trips. They then asked the fans if they should do it regularly which each movie trip. It has since only been done for Elysium and Kick Ass 2, and seems to have been since abandoned. Trivia *All Creatures current creatures (as well as Gassy Mexican and SlyFox) have been to at least one movie trip *Dan has been to the most Creature Movie Trips, appearing in all thus far except R.I.P.D (due to being at Comic-Con) and Insidious: Chapter 2. *During Iron Man Movie Marathon, Star Trek into Darkness, and Man of Steel, the Creatures jokingly left James at the house even though James says he's the biggest fan of the movie, wearing Clothes and Accessories related to the movie. He in reality went to see all of these movies (except Star Trek into Darkness) *James yelling out the window on the drive home became one of the most iconic parts of the channel and is the only reason why some people watch the movie trips **James isn't the only one who yelled out of the car, Jordan yelled out during their trip to see Die Hard, and Sly yelled out the window on the way to'' Iron Man 3.'' *''Kick Ass 2 was the first movie trip where another creature drove besides Jordan, as Sly was driving (excluding episodes with multiple cars as Immortal was seen driving with Nova during Iron Man 3). Dan also drived when they went to see The Quiet Ones'' *''Insidious: Chapter 2'' is the first horror movie trip. *Sp00n has stated that he dislikes movie premieres, which would explain his rare appearance in movie trips and Ze is living in California and is unable to go. * The creatures will state in previous trips and creature talk what some of the future trips will be. (Ex: The next movie trip will be Hercules) Links *Playlist on The Creature Hub Category:Series Category:Creature hub series Category:Creature only series Category:All Creatures Category:Series of 2012 Category:Series of 2013 Category:Series of 2014 Category:Creature Movie Trips